


In The Office

by bensponcho



Category: Solace (2015)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensponcho/pseuds/bensponcho
Summary: Reader is partnered up with Joe and they do a case together. They celebrate afterwards.





	In The Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fuck-yeah-lets-do-negan-ff / swinging-with-negan on tumblr, as its their birthday. Happy birthday. Hope you like this! ♡

It had been a few months since you had joined the FBI. It had been your dream job ever since you were little, you were always watching crime based television shows during your teen years. It had only been more inspiration. You exceeded everybody’s expectations and climbed right up to the top. Now, here you were with your own office, your own badge and gun. However, you had yet to actually do anything out in the field. You had just been stuck doing paperwork so far. Currently sitting at your desk, you leaned back in your chair, starting to space out as you day-dreamt. You thought of what it would be like to go on an actual case instead of paper pushing.

 

There was a knock on your door and you startled for a moment, being pulled out of your day dream. Instead, you were greeted by a familiar face. Joe Merriweather. It was told when you first came here that he was the best in the force. Also that the only reason that he didn’t have a higher position was because he had trouble with authority. That being said, he was a pretty nice guy you found. Joe had been one of the first to greet you when you arrived and had been one of the friendliest out of your new co-workers. You may have also gained a bit of a crush on the man, as it didn’t help that he was devilishly handsome as well as kind.

 

“Sorry for scaring you,” Joe gave you his signature charming smile as he spoke, settling his hand in his pocket, the other holding a file, “Hope I didn’t interrupt any nice dreams, (Y/N)”

 

You gave a soft blush of embarrassment and you shook your head. “Not at all,” you say and sighed, “What did you need?”

 

You watched as Joe sauntered into the room, pushing himself off of the doorframe. “Wanted to let you know what you’re my new partner and that we have a case,” he replied casually.

 

“On what?” You ask, feeling a rush of excitement. Finally a case, and with Joe no less. You were surprised that he’d chosen you of all people but you weren’t about to tell him that. Nor were you about to complain.

 

“Murder. Guy by the name of David Ross, 30 years of age, body found stuffed in a dumpster. Want to go check it out now?” Joe said and you nodded, getting up and grabbing your jacket. You followed the man out of the building to the parking lot. Getting into his car, you sighed, trying to sit still.

 

“Excited?” Joe asked, seeming to notice your restlessness.

 

“Yeah. First case. That’s normal, right?” You respond, glancing over at him and he nodded.

 

“Yeah. It’s normal. Most get excited about their first cases, though its usually just boring shit. It gets more fun as time goes on,” Joe tells you with a chuckle. You nod and soon you two arrive at the location. You go to the body and inspect it carefully, noting lacerations to the neck and wrists of the body and the gash in his chest, suspecting it to be the fatal injury. You worked with your partner on figuring how and why this was done.

 

With Joe, you were able to close the case within a week and you were ecstatic. You had finished your first case with ease. Joe, however, came up to your office just as you were about to leave and he chuckled.

 

“Why the rush?” He asked and you raised a brow at your partner, smiling, 

 

“I thought I was allowed home, Joe.”

 

“Not right now. (Y/N), You and I? We’re gonna celebrate your first completed case. Come with me.”

 

You followed Joe out of your office. At this point it was late and you two were the only ones still in there. It was pleasantly quiet. 

 

You made your way into Joe’s office and you smiled at the bottle of whiskey on his desk. “You just happen to have a bottle of whiskey in your office at all times?” 

 

Joe chuckled, “I just damn well might. Would you like a drink, (Y/N)?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Was your enthusiastic response.

 

Soon enough the both of you were quite tipsy and giggly. You two were just chatting away and drinking. Neither party was quiet sure how it led up to something more intimate but you two were quick to get on each other. You found Joe kissing you hard and you kissed back, leaning into his touch as his hands roamed your body.

 

“Joe…” You moan quietly and you feel him pull away, tugging off your shirt and you blush lightly. He kisses at your neck as he unclips your bra and slides it off of you. You could feel your growing heat as he slowly tortured you. You felt him fondle your breasts, pinching your nipples lightly which caused you to moan louder.

 

“God, (Y/N), those sounds are driving me crazy,” Joe growled out softly and you whimper.

 

“Joe, please.”

 

“Stand up, baby,” Joe muttered.

 

You did and you were immediately pinned against his desk, your stomach resting against the wood. You felt your pants slide down your legs as he kissed at your shoulder blades. You were squirming in anticipation, you would be lying if you said you didn’t want him because hell, you really did.

 

Joe spread your legs a little bit more and he rubbed you through your panties, feeling your wetness through the fabric. “Wet for me already?” he said, “Fuck, love.”

 

“Yes please,” You moan out, rocking against his hand some and you hear him chuckle behind you. You felt your panties slide down your legs as well before you hear his belt buckle hitting the floor. There was a sound of ripping and you look over your shoulder at Joe to see him rolling a condom onto his length and you groan at the sight of him. God, you just wanted him inside of you.

 

“Joe, hurry up,” You hiss out and he chuckles, “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

 

You feel him slide his length inside of your dripping core and your give a loud moan of pure pleasure. He rocks his hips into yours as he grips your hip in one hand and pushes you down against the desk more with the other. He finds a rhythm and it has you moaning and crying out in pleasure. He fucks you with such a deliciously fast and rough pace, and it feels fucking amazing.

 

You rock against the desk with his thrusts and your moans get continues louder. Soon enough, you could feel that edge of orgasm and you’re whimpering.

 

“Joe, I’m close,” You manage through your noises. He leans down against you and kisses at your neck, “Cum for me, (Y/N)” He growls out.

 

That tone he used aroused you even more and you soon came, crying out Joe’s name. As you ride out your orgasm, you could feel Joe thrusting harder into you before he still, the man behind you moaning out your name as his dick twitched inside you.

 

You both pant as Joe slides out of you and he breathlessly chuckles.

 

“Congrats, (Y/N)” He says.


End file.
